


Dangerous Magic

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merthur. Arthur loves Merlin, but Merlin's magic sees only a Pendragon and is sometimes not that nice. Arthur accepts this because one day all of Merlin will trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Magic

It took a while for Arthur to notice.

Sometimes it was small things, like his armor was too tight or his food was burned despite being fine seconds ago.

Sometimes it was big things, like when a visiting prince got tackled out of the way of a crumbling wall or when Merlin had hollered for him just in time to stop him from entering a boiling bath. Merlin always saved the day, but it caused an endless amount of trouble for Arthur.

At first he had been a bit annoyed by it, certain it would go away in a few days. But then days had turned to weeks and Merlin refused to touch him. There was fear in the tight line of his lips, in the quick step back when Arthur approached.

He had to say something before Merlin tried to leave entirely. He’d been moving different the last few days, casting sorrowful glances around the castle, biting his lip whenever Arthur looked at him for too long.

“Merlin?” He walked into the stables, sure that Merlin had expected to be alone with the horses and the hay.

“Arthur! What are you doing here? I mean, not that you’re not free to visit your own horses or anything, it’s just you’re not usually here and I was just here for a… a…”

“Merlin, you can’t leave.” Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur cut him off with a finger. “You can’t leave Camelot. I absolutely forbid it.”

“You can’t forbid me from leaving.”

“Of course not.” Arthur sighed, running his hands through his hair and staring into the horse’s dark mane. “But I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to go either.” Merlin’s voice was small, scared like Arthur hadn’t heard him before. “But it’s dangerous for you when I’m around.”

Arthur noted the twist of Merlin’s lips. His hands shook in fists at his sides. He shook his head, stepping forward until he stood toe to toe with Merlin. “I don’t think you’d ever let it hurt me, Merlin. And it’s only a matter of time before it’s under control.”

Merlin almost protested, but Arthur pressed a kiss to his lips, warm and soft and full of a future neither of them were sure of. “Please stay.”

“Ok.” Merlin didn’t look sure or soothed, but when he rested his forehead against Arthur’s he was able to smile.


End file.
